Fighting the family
by 20BlueRoses
Summary: When Sirius' home life takes a drastic turn for the worse, it's lucky he has good friends to come to his rescue. Sirius, Remus & James.
1. Prologue

**First of all, apologies to those reading _Free? _I got distracted and wrote this rather than continuing with that. There will be more soon though, promise!**

**Secondly, the prologue is ridiculously short I know, and I'm not particularly pleased with it. I just needed something to set the scene, and this is what happened. The rest of the chapters will be much more of a decent length and quality (or so I hope) and I'll post the first part tomorrow to make up for this being so short.**

**The rating on this is for torture, so don't read if you're easily affected by things like that. It's not my usual style, and I feel kind of bad for putting the character through that. Is that weird?**

**Review are welcome :)**

**Prologue**

"James, sit down," Remus repeats wearily for the fourth time.

"But where is he?" the boy asks, running his hands through hair, in a rather more frustrated manner than his usual preening.

"Late?" A third boy suggests.

"Wormtail, _no-one _is late for the Hogwarts Express," James says scathingly, slumping back down onto his seat. "Especially not Sirius. He's been looking forward to coming back for... well, ages. Since I last spoke to him anyway.

Remus stops focusing on the countryside they are speeding past to look at James. "When was that?"

"Few weeks ago."

"And how often do you usually hear from him?"

"At least once a week," James says, scrutinising Remus' face. "I thought it was strange too."

"Yet you've only just mentioned it?"

"I presumed he was preoccupied." He pauses. "You're not thinking..."

"I don't know." Remus pulls at his earlobe, hoping the action will help him to concentrate and come up with the answer – just like it does with a difficult Arithmancy equation.

Peter clears his throat. "I do wish you two would stop talking in riddles."

"I wish you would keep up," James says. He sees Peter recoil, and rolls his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just worried. Remus, what shall we do?"

"Maybe wait until tomorrow. Just in case he is late... or something."

"And then?"

"Dumbledore."


	2. Chapter 1

1.

Remus was lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Despite knowing he should go to sleep he was too worked up even to try. Something didn't feel right. James' point that Sirius got excited about returning to Hogwarts months before was startlingly accurate, and Remus was sure his friend wouldn't have missed the train if he could help it.

At the feast he'd searched frantically for Sirius' younger brother, and seen him sitting in his place at the Slytherin table. His heart had sunk. While looking around he had noticed Dumbledore's eyes flicker over to their table with a curious gaze, which as far as he was concerned pretty much ruled out the possibility that Sirius' absence was permitted. He had advised James to wait until tomorrow before running to Dumbledore with their fears, but if Dumbledore was already aware Sirius was missing then surely there would be no harm in going before then.

Still deep in thought, he climbed out of bed and headed past Sirius' empty cubicle to James'. He put a hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder and gently shook him until his eyes sprang open.

"Fuck, Moony, you scared me."

"Sorry." Remus took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking... Maybe we should go to Dumbledore now."

"About Sirius? What time is it?"

"Half twelve. And, yeah. I just... I'm worried."

"Okay." James pushed himself upright in bed. "Shall we wake Peter?"

Instinctively Remus looked towards the cubicle the other side of James' and could just about hear a quiet snore. "He's out of it."

"We'll leave him to his beauty sleep then."

James climbed out of bed, and fished through his still packed trunk, eventually pulling out a thick brown cloak and throwing it over his head. "Get under."

They walked side by side through the common room and clambered awkwardly through the portrait, careful not to let the cloak slip and reveal an apparently isolated body part. As they approached the statue guarding Dumbledore's office James tensed.

"How do we get through?"

"I know the password. Dumbledore wrote to me, asked to see me within the first few days." Remus swallowed. "Werewolf stuff."

"Right. Everything okay with that?"

"As okay as it can be." Remus grabbed James' wrist and guided him to the correct part of the statue. "Gobstopper."

The statue slid to one side revealing a winding staircase. Remus led the way, being accustomed to the passage. Once he had heard the door slide back into place, he confidently stepped out from under the cloak, and continued up the stairs. At the top, he waited for James, who was dawdling, taking in every photo that adorned the walls. When they were both perched on the top step he gave three sharp raps against the door.

From within a voice replied. "Enter."

Remus pushed the door open, and the boys stumbled into the office together.

"Mr Lupin. Mr Potter." Dumbledore gave a sharp nod. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"

"Well, yes," Remus reluctantly admitted.

"Then what is it that so urgently requires my attention?"

"Sirius is missing," James blurted out.

"I did notice Mr Black absence throughout the sorting and the feast," Dumbledore said. "And neither of you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

"No," Remus replied. "He hasn't been in touch with us for a few weeks."

"And that's unusual?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat," Dumbledore says, dragging two armchairs across the room with a swish of his wand.

Both the boys sat, feeling uncomfortable as Dumbledore paced in front of them.

"I'm sure you're both aware," Dumbledore began, "of the nature of the things the majority of the Black household value."

"We've heard," James replied, sounding grim.

"Then I'm sure you know that your friend's differing opinions have landed him in trouble with his family. Through the stories of a few trusted companions I have learnt about the way Walburga Black talks about her eldest son, and I must admit it concerned me. So, I did what I do for any of my students with unusual backgrounds." Dumbledore nods toward Remus. "I kept an eye on both him and his family." Dumbledore stroked his beard, appearing to be in deep thought. "And it was through doing this I came across something else. The Black family seem to be aware that one of their son's dearest friends... is a werewolf."

"What!" James rose from the chair. "He swore he'd never tell."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Wait, listen."

"Thank you, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said. "You must take into consideration that there are ways of forcing information from someone against their will. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Remus replied quietly.

"Like what?"

"Various things." Remus turned to James. "Veritaserum, that's the truth potion, Legilimency, the Imperius curse-"

"What, and Sirius-"

"Nothing's certain," Dumbledore interrupted. "There may be a perfectly innocent reason for your friend's late arrival."

"Like what?" James retorted, then felt his cheeks flush. "Erm, sorry Professor."

Dumbledore ignored his apology. "That's what we're going to find out."

"We?"

"Yes, Mr Lupin. That's as long as you and Mr Potter feel up to a late night excursion."

"To get Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Definitely," James finished, with a ruffle of his hair and a grin.

"Excellent. Then go and get dressed and meet me in the entrance hall as quickly as possible. Try not to wake your other roommate." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, and stay under that cloak. I'd rather not have to make excuses to Mr Filch if it can be avoided."

James looked panic stricken. "You... you know about the cloak."

"Of course I do, Mr Potter. I did teach your father."

After a hasty change of clothes made difficult by trying to remain silent, they arrived in the entrance hall. Dumbledore had his back to them, so James coughed to alert him. He turned, and beckoned for them to follow him out of the front door. Once safely outside, they removed the cloak.

Dumbledore turned to them. "I have to warn you that as we have little idea of what lies ahead of us we need to go carefully and, if such a situation arises, not let our emotions get the better of us."

"You think it's something bad, don't you?" Remus said cautiously.

"I can only speculate." Dumbledore led them into a gap among the bushes and turned to them, looking serious. "Both of you grip my arm tightly. We're going to apparate."

"In the Hogwarts grounds?"

"I have my privileges. You may want to take a deep breath first."

Remus sucked in a large quantity of air, and was relieved he did so when he felt a sensation that squeezed all his limbs together and obstructed his lungs. It only lasted a split second before he could see again. They were on a dimly lit street and James was gasping, apparently not having followed Dumbledore's advice.

Dumbledore pointed to the end house. "Just down the road."

The three of them walked down the road in silence, both the boys feeling slightly queasy, perhaps less of a result of their first apparation, and more to do with their nerves over what they were about to find. Dumbledore paused between two houses, and after a moment the two buildings moved to each side, allowing room for another house in the middle.

Dumbledore knocked on the door, and quietly whistled a tune as he waited. When he was certain he was getting no response he knocked again. Just when he was considering trying for the third time, the door was wrenched open by a tall woman with angry eyes. Her feathery hair hung round her face just like Sirius' and she had the same full lower lip. However when she'd had the chance to take in who was at her front door, her face soured and any similarities to Sirius vanished.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, clearly wanting to show her displeasure, but not brave enough to shut Dumbledore out.

"I noticed only one of your sons returned to school today."

"So? Is that a crime?"

"No," Dumbledore mused. "But not allowing your children something they want, something that is good for them, teeters on the edge of that."

"He's sixteen, it's still my choice."

"Perhaps I could talk to you about that. May we come in?"

Sirius' mother looked past Dumbledore for the first time and scowled. "Who are you?"

"We're Sirius' friends," James replied.

She glared at James for a few seconds but her eyes soon drifted to Remus. When she took in his scruffy hair and holey jumper her expression grew even more unpleasant. "No."

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to force our way in," said Dumbledore politely as he drew his wand.

"Fine, come in," she replied, angrily. "But I'm taking your wands first."

"If you must," Dumbledore said with a smile.

They handed their wands over as they entered and gathered awkwardly in the hallway. The walls were cream and would be pleasant enough but for the mass of silver framed portraits hung all over the walls, their inhabitants watching them suspiciously.

"Can we see Sirius?" Dumbledore asked

"He's asleep."

"I'm sure he won't mind being woken up for a visit from his friends." Dumbledore shrugged. "Why don't you two head upstairs and see if you can find him."

Remus and James quickly ran up the stairs. There were four doors on this floor, but none of them felt right, so they turned and headed up the next flight. At the second landing they were sure where to go. While all the doors were made of a dark oak, one was covered in a red and gold wall hanging. It wouldn't, however, open.

They looked at each other. "On three?"

They counted, and barged into the door with their shoulders. Much to their surprise it opened. Despite it being a bedroom, the room was bare. At the far end Sirius lay slumped on the floor, with his head facing away so it was impossible to tell whether it was conscious, unconscious or indeed alive.

For a moment both boys stood in shock, and over their shoulder a green light lit up the room as a curse hit Sirius' body. He writhed on the ground, his limbs twitching and thumping against the floor. He shrieked, and although his voice was hoarse the screams still sent shivers down their spines.

Without being able to resort to magic, Dumbledore knocked the wand out of her hand. She immediately swept it back up of the floor but it was enough to break the spell.

Remus and James bolted across the room. Remus grabbed the shivering body and pulled Sirius' head onto his lap, frantically stroking his sweaty and matted hair, while James dived onto the floor by Sirius' side, putting one hand on his waist, and the other intertwining his fingers through Sirius'. Sirius wretched. Nothing came up but his shakes grew more violent.

Sirius' mother threw one aggressive look at Dumbledore and directed her wand at Sirius. James noticed her actions and dropped Sirius' hand, diving in front of him just in time to be hit by the spell. He fell heavily and awkwardly on the floor next to Sirius.

Dumbledore firmly forced her wand out of her hand. "That's enough!" he said, his voice cold and furious. He pointed her own wand at her, and without muttering an incantation managed to hit her with a body binding curse. She hit the floor and lay still.

Dumbledore strode across the room and knelt down beside the three boys. He registered what Sirius' feeble tapping of his knuckles against Remus' leg meant, and hastily held two fingers against James' neck searching for a pulse.

"He's okay. Just a stunning spell, though no doubt one of your mother's severe ones." Dumbledore summoned their wands, selected his own, and passed the rest to Remus. "Sirius, I'm going to have to knock you out for a while I'm afraid, while we get you back to safety."

From the floor, Sirius made a noise which sounded vaguely like an agreement.

Dumbledore pointed his wand, and Sirius' eyes closed and his body fell still. "Can you carry him?"

"I... yes," Remus replied, certain that even if he wouldn't usually be able to manage he would today.

"Excellent. I'll take Mr Potter."

Remus watched Dumbledore scoop James into his arms, and used the same technique with Sirius. He couldn't be sure if it was just the adrenaline running through his veins, but Sirius felt much lighter than the times he had been squashed under him when the latter had thrown himself at him in a wrestling match. He wondered what on earth had happened to his friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading/reviewing. Would love a few more reviews though - let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.**

**2.**

Remus placed Sirius onto the nearest bed as gently as he could, but was roughly shoved out of the way as Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and an unknown healer brought in from St Mungo's crowded around the bed. He leant where James lay on the next bed along, and peered through the gaps in people to try and find out what was happening.

They were removing Sirius' torn and soiled clothes with a flick of a wand, placing a blanket over his lower half to protect his dignity. Remus could see that he was right about Sirius having lost weight. His ribs stuck out, he was all the shades of a bruise and there were large cuts and welts running down the length of his body.

"We'll have to wake him for this," the healer said.

"Is it really necessary?"

"We need more knowledge about the injuries before we treat them," he insisted.

Sirius groaned as he was roused, but rather than a simple complaint like first thing in the morning, his moans continued and soon transcended into loud sobs. The noise prevented Remus from hearing what was being said, but he gathered Sirius had been able to tell them what they needed to know, for they started plastering his arms and chest with some kind of lotion. He cried out every time they touched one of the wounds. The noises were shocking on their own, but were wholly unfamiliar coming from Sirius, making them even more haunting. Remus sat on his hands as he watched, trying to stop them shaking.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey and the healer headed back to the store cupboard, and Dumbledore beckoned him over.

"Will he be okay?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius, who was still moaning slightly.

"We think so." Dumbledore lowered his voice. "It looks as if he's been tortured for some time. We're going to give him some potion that should help treat all of the injuries, but he'll be mostly unconscious for a few days."

Remus felt his knees buckle beneath him, and was grateful when Dumbledore grabbed his arm, and helped him remain on his feet.

"You can sit with him for a while if you like."

Remus collapsed into the armchair by the bed and cautiously put his hand in Sirius'. Sirius' fingers were cold, and remained still beneath Remus' touch. He ceased making noises though, and in confidence Remus gripped his hand firmer. "You're going to be okay."

Madam Pomfrey bustled back over to the bed carrying a large beaker of liquid with a straw sticking out of it. She lowered the drink and with her free hand gently touched Sirius' tear stained cheek. "Drink this," she said and stuck the straw in his mouth.

Sirius slowly slurped at the liquid, frequently stopping for breath. As he worked his way further through the drink his body grew fractionally stronger and he managed to briefly squeeze Remus' hand; the gesture being an attempt at saying both 'thanks' and 'I'm scared'.

Remus returned the squeeze, and used his other hand to stroke Sirius' hair out of his eyes. When the potion was finished, Sirius' grip slackened and his eyes flickered shut. They all watched him for a minute, and then as if snapping out of a trance, Madam Pomfrey headed back to her office, the healer made his excuses to leave, and Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"You should get back to bed."

"No, I want to stay here. Please."

Dumbledore considered. "Very well." He moved an extra chair next to the bed and conjured two blankets. "For when Mr Potter wakes up." He sighed "I would stay, but I'm afraid I have an awful lot of business to attend to. I shall be back, of course."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank _you._"

Remus was unsure how many hours he'd been sitting there for, with Sirius' limp hand still in his own, when his own name being called jolted him out of his daze.

"Moony."

He turned around to see James, still pale, sitting up in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You dived in front of a stunning spell aimed at Sirius. A strong one apparently."

"Oh," James said, sounding completely unconcerned for his own wellbeing. "Is he..?"

"He's going to be okay... eventually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

James swung his legs over the side of the bed but before he had the chance to stand Remus was by his side with an arm around his waist.

"Lean on me."

James put an arm round Remus' shoulder and shakily stood up. His legs felt weak and he was grateful for the support. Together they walked back over to Sirius. James slumped onto the chair, looking paler than ever. Remus threw one of the blankets over him, and took the other for himself.

"I can't believe they did this to him," James said.

"He was screaming earlier; properly shouting and crying. What the hell happened there?"

"We knew they were bad people."

"Not like this though."

"No," James agreed. "He will... he will wake up?"

"In a few days, Dumbledore said."

They fell back to silence, both tired out after a long and draining night.

After another few hours of brief conversation and short stretches of sleep, Dumbledore returned. He smiled at the pair.

"I'm afraid I must insist you go to bed this time. Lessons are due to start in an hour or so, but you're both excused for today. Creep back up under the cloak, so no-one questions you."

"What about Peter?"

"I think you can tell Mr Pettigrew the basics, seeing as I know he is also a good friend of yours. However, I think Sirius would prefer for the whole school not to know."

"Of course," Remus said, climbing to his feet.

"One moment," Dumbledore said, summoning two cups from the store room. "Drink this – it's a dreamless sleep potion. You'll have ten minutes to get back up to your dormitory before it kicks in."

They both drank up, and headed upstairs under the cloak. In their dormitory, Peter was sitting on his bed looking confused. When they appeared from under the cloak he jumped, and looked at them frantically.

"Where have you been? What's going on?"

"Saving Sirius," James said.

"Saving? What?"

"It's too late for story time, Wormtail," Remus replied.

"It's eight in the morning!"

"Yes, late," James said, collapsing on his bed and getting under the covers fully dressed. "Night."

Remus yawned. "Night Prongs, Wormtail."

"What?" Peter repeated, staring at his friends as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 3 :)**

Remus and James slept until late afternoon. Upon waking they were hasty in grabbing Peter and rushing to the hospital wing, filling him in on bits of the story as they walked.

"Tortured?"

"By that bitch of a mother," James said.

"But he's okay?"

"Course not."

"He will be though," Remus hastily chipped in before Peter had a chance to panic. He pushed open the door ahead of them, and the three of them fell silent as they entered the ward.

On the chair by Sirius' bed Dumbledore was sitting, clutching some knitting in his hands, but not making any effort to move the needles. When he noticed the three boys enter he stood up and headed towards them.

"I had a feeling you'd be here soon."

"How is he, Sir?"

"No change. But that's what we expected." Dumbledore hesitated. "I'll give you some time alone with him." He thrust the barely started knitting into James' hands. "You should give it a try; it's a very therapeutic way to ease the mind," he smiled, and strode away.

"He's insane," James said, happily and plonked the mass of wool on a spare bed, before selecting the seat next to Sirius.

He was still thin, cut and bruised, but the long eyelashes that lay on pale cheeks showed he was resting, and his body looked more at peace for it. The three boys chatted quietly among themselves, but kept their eyes on Sirius, watching carefully for a sign of movement or distress.

The next few days passed similarly, except for that – much to James' disgust and Remus' delight – they weren't allowed to miss any more lessons. They spent much of their spare time in the hospital wing, next to an uncommunicative Sirius. Peter sometimes visited as well, but after leaving the first visit rather shell shocked, he seemed to be frequently busy all of a sudden. They couldn't be sure whether Sirius was aware of their presence, but – as they muttered to each other in Potions – the chance that he could meant they must be there as often as possible.

As the boys struggled to brew their Sleeping Draught, at the other end of the castle Sirius was becoming dimly aware of his surroundings. His body ached, and in a moment of panic he remembered being locked in his bedroom and subject to his mother's abuse. With a deep breath he took in the familiar scent of cleaning products, the soft mattress beneath him and forced himself to open his eyes. He realised he was in the hospital wing, and like coming out of a nightmare, knew he was safe.

He opened his mouth to alert someone, but rather than calling he accidently emitted a small groan. It was enough for Madam Pomfrey to rush out of her office, followed by Dumbledore, looking unusually anxious. Sirius' gaze followed Dumbledore, but he allowed Madam Pomfrey to cast various spells over him, checking the extent of his health.

Dumbledore caught Sirius' gaze. "I'm delighted to see you're back with us. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Sirius said, surprised by how hoarse he sounded. "Weird."

"Weird?"

"Achy and heavy and as if I've been asleep for a very long time."

"Is four days a long time by your standards?"

"Just a bit," Sirius said, thinking of how was usually too much of a fidget to sleep and tried to persuade the others to stay up with him.

"I assume you know why you're here."

Sirius averted his eyes. "Yes."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything, I think. I wish I didn't."

Dumbledore smiled, sympathetically. "You'd be surprised at how much easier it is to deal with traumatic events in our life when we have some recollection of what happened."

"Maybe." Sirius closed his eyes, but couldn't block out the scenes replaying before his eyes; the pain of being tortured, and of the other curse, the one that ripped his skin open but refused to let him bleed and his mother forcing him time and time again to reveal the secrets he knew. He'd resisted at first, but his body had soon grown weak and he's become unable to fight the pull of the curse. "She knows about Remus."

"I know," Dumbledore replied, holding up a warning hand. "But it's all under control. Your mother is not in a place where she can pass the information on."

Sirius nodded, picturing his mother's face when she learnt her son had spent the last five years with a werewolf. Rather than rewarding him for divulging the secret, she'd been angry he hadn't told her before, and blasted him with another dose of the Cruciatus curse. He hoped Dumbledore was right, and what his mother knew couldn't hurt Remus. Remus had held him when they'd rescued him, he could remember that. James had been there too – had been hurt.

"How's..?" he began

"Mr Potter is fine," Dumbledore smiled, as if he had read Sirius' mind. "They both are. They've been here with you a lot."

"Can I see them?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Madam Pomfrey.

"He's only just woken up, Professor," she said.

"And I'm not suggesting he starts Quidditch practise."

She sighed. "Fine. But not for long. And they're not to over exert him."

"Of course not," Dumbledore said with a smile. He turned to Sirius. "I'll fetch them for you."

"Thanks, Sir."

Usually they were only called out of their lessons to be punished for a prank, but this time when Dumbledore popped his head around the classroom door and asked for them to be excused, they knew it was news about Sirius, and raced outside.

They nervously entered the hospital wing, with only Dumbledore's reassurance that Sirius' was okay as a comfort. Sirius was sitting up in bed wrapped in a fluffy lilac dressing gown. He weakly smiled as they awkwardly came to a halt at the foot of his bed.

"Shouldn't I get a hug or something?"

James leapt on him, throwing his arms round Sirius' shoulders. Sirius winced, but embraced him with one arm, reserving the other for Remus. The latter stepped into the hug more carefully than James and gently gripped the back of Sirius' neck. They remained comfortably folded into each other for over a minute, silent until Sirius spoke.

"You know I love you both, right?"

"Likewise," Remus replied.

James grinned. "I'd love you more if you had better taste in dressing gowns."

Sirius released them. "It's Pomfrey's." He waited until Remus had sunk into the armchair and James had found a spot on the bed. "Haven't got any clothes, have I? Was going to ask if one of you could lend me some pyjamas."

"I don't wear any," James reminded him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll bring some down later."

"Thanks, Moony."

"How long are you stuck in here for, then?" James asked

"Dunno." Sirius pushed some of his hair out of his weary eyes. It was still matted, but looked as if someone had tried and failed to neaten it. "So, what have I missed?"

"I'm guessing you don't mean schoolwork?" Remus replied, sensing the deliberate change of topic.

"Course he doesn't. He wants to hear about how concerned Lily looked when she found out I was knocked unconscious for a few hours."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't say anything about you, Pads," James said earnestly, desperate for Sirius to believe him. "Said I was working with Dumbledore. Thought it made me sound mature."

"Made you sound as if you were lying more like."

James considered. "She did look a little surprised."

"She's surprised every time you speak to her – at how much of an idiot you sound."

"No," James said, folding his arms. "No, she's definitely warming to me."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look of disbelief.

"If you get together with Lily before I get out of here I'll give you ten galleons."

"That's not fair, it's an ambiguous deadline," James said. "But if you insist, I shall rise to the challenge. Prepare to lose."

"No chance." Sirius grinned, looking more like his old self momentarily, before he looked down at his lap and concentrated on kneading his knuckles together. "Have you seen Regulus?" He looked up at Remus through his eyelashes.

"Not to speak to."

"Oh."

"Did he know what was going on?" Remus asked, his voice unusually gruff.

Sirius shrugged.

"I'll curse the little bastard for you if he did," James said.

"Don't. He might have had no idea." Sirius stared grimly at his hands.

Remus noticed that Sirius had started to roughly force his fists together. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sirius looked surprised he'd been caught out. "Fingers feel funny, that's all."

"Well grinding them together isn't going to help." Remus took one of Sirius' hands in his own, knotted their fingers together and moved it to his side of the bed despite Sirius' frown.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the man love," James said, grabbing Sirius' other hand, bringing it to his mouth and placing a sloppy kiss on it.

"Don't be soft," Sirius said, smiling despite himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading/reviewing :)**

**Contrary to usual, I actually know where I'm going with this story, just really struggling to put my ideas onto paper. I'm going to continue trying to write it, but apologies if there's another long gap before the next part.**

James threw himself on to the bench in the great hall. "Fuck." He saw Lily give him a look of disgust at his language, and swore again, ensuring only Remus could hear that time.

"What's up?"

"I've got detention. Starting at seven and lasting the whole evening."

"What did you do this time?"

"Hexed Regulus."

"What?" Remus neglected his food to gape at James. "You know Sirius told you not to."

"Even you would have cursed him. He was standing there all smug, telling Snivellus and a bunch of other Slytherin's about how his fantastic family were standing up for pure blood rights, trying to rid Hogwarts of everyone else."

"Unfair and unnecessary, yes. But that's hardly the point."

James groaned. "You're right. He's going to kill me. And I can't even visit and grovel for myself seeing as I'll be stuck cleaning with Filch." He rested his head in his hands. "You're going to have to apologise for me."

"Or you can go under the cloak after detention."

"By that point he'll be so mad he'll probably hex me in return. You know how bored he is."

"Well it's a risk you're going to have to take."

"I know, I know." James paused, a wicked grin creeping on to his face. "You should see Regulus though, green boils all over his face."

"You're an idiot," Remus replied, but he too was smiling.

At seven o'clock Remus and James went their separate ways. Remus greeted Sirius by announcing James' whereabouts.

"He's in detention. Says he's really sorry but will come and see you as soon as he can," Remus relayed as he came level with Sirius' bed. He was close enough to see Sirius' face now, and realised his eyes and nose were red and swollen. "What's happened?"

Sirius refused to meet Remus' eyes, feigning a sudden interest in the floor and screwing up his face with concentration as he tried not to cry.

"Please tell me, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged and furiously wiped at a tear with a balled fist. "Twat of a healer."

"Did he ask too many questions?" Remus said, knowing Sirius refused to talk to his family to anyone outside of the marauders.

"Nah, not that." Sirius frowned. "He... he wanted me to get out of bed for a bit, start walking round the ward, you know. So I thought great, get up, get out of here. But I couldn't fucking do it."

"It's only been a week, Sirius."

"And that's a fucking long time to be stuck in bed. He was holding me up and everything; I managed a couple of steps but then my legs gave way. Useless."

"You're not useless."

"Yeah? 'Cos then he started on my hands – do this, move them like that. And I couldn't do that either." Sirius looked away again, as a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Fucking useless."

"You'll get there." Remus put a hand on the far side of Sirius' cheek, and turned his head to look at him. "You never give up. Animagus potion, remember. Took two and a half years, had to start over three times, if what you told me is true. But still, you didn't give up."

"I had help then."

"You have help now."

Sirius didn't reply, but kept Remus' gaze for the first time that day. He gulped a couple of times, and sniffed. "Yeah. Keep trying." He forced a smile. "So what did James do?"

"Do?"

"You said he got detention."

"Ah, about that." Remus paused. "He hexed Regulus."

"Good."

"You told him not to!"

"Yeah, well I'm pissed off and incapable of pretty much everything; I'm entitled to change my mind."

"I would be sympathetic if there wasn't enough radiating around this room already."

"I think I'm bloody well entitled to it," Sirius snapped.

"I was kidding," Remus said quietly. Despite being used to Sirius' rapid mood swings, and on the whole being able to negotiate them well, he felt guilty for being the cause of this one and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

Remus sighed, and moved from the chair onto the edge of the bed. It was unusual for him to be the first to initiate physical contact between him and any of his friends, but he knew it calmed Sirius. He swung his legs onto the mattress, and as he has expected Sirius leaned into him.

"Moony, I did something really bad," he whispered.

"That's not true, whatever _she _told you," Remus replied, both of them aware who 'she' referred to.

"She knows about you... about your secret. I told her."

"I know."

"I'm so, _so _sorry." Sirius leant away from Remus, believing he wouldn't want him near him after that. " I didn't give in easily, I promise, but I shouldn't have at all. I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Remus said, pulling Sirius back onto him. "It wasn't your fault."

"There's ways to overpower the curse apparently."

"That only very powerful experienced wizards can manage."

"Well I should have been one of them. That curse wasn't like the other ones she used – the ones for pain. It was different, it was..." His eyes clouded over at the memories.

"You can talk to me about what happened, you know."

"I know. I will someday. I just want to concentrate on getting better first." Sirius said, sounding nervous as he succumbed to being a patient for the first time.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon even if Prongs and I have to take an arm and leg each and carry you."

"That sounds like a plan."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I walked right into that."

"Yep." Sirius smiled genuinely that time. "Moony, don't tell James about this will you? Well, tell him about the healer, just not – you know – the crying. I don't want him thinking I've lost it."

"Fine. And you haven't lost it."

"Thanks. Oh, and tell him I'm mad at him over Regulus. I want to see how he'll make it up to me."


End file.
